


Unfair

by supportingcharacters (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/supportingcharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days before Kurenai takes her jonin exam, Anko confronts her about her relationship with Asuma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfair

"Do you like him?"

Kurenai turned her head to look at the other woman. She raised an eyebrow.

Anko broke eye contact by turning her head. The two women were seated on a grassy hill just outside of the village. It was a beautiful day. It was hot, but a cool breeze prevented the heat from becoming uncomfortable.

"It's a simple question Kurenai. Do you like Sarutobi Asuma?"

Kurenai examined a wispy cloud overhead. "Asuma is a good friend-"

"You know that's not what I mean, Kurenai," Anko interrupted irritably.

Silence, for a moment. "Yeah." Kurenai's voice had dropped almost to a whisper, as if she were ashamed.

Anko blew out through her mouth. One of her hands curled into a fist.

"Are you jealous?"

Anko's eyes widened as she turned to Kurenai. "What?"

"It's a simple question," Kurenai repeated Anko's words from earlier. "Are you jealous because I like Asuma?"

Anko narrowed her eyes. "So what if I am?"

Jealous was an understatement. Anko wanted to march into Konoha and break Asuma's nose, bust up his handsome face because he was the object of Kurenai's affections, him, not her! Anko deserved Kurenai more than he did, right? What did Kurenai see in the lazy, laid backed asshole? Anko knew for a fact that Kurenai hated smoking. So what-

"You've no right to be jealous." Kurenai's serious voice interrupted Anko's thoughts.

"W-what?"

Kurenai was usually very warm and kind, but her crimson eyes were cold now. "You can't be jealous now," she began softly. "You were the one who left me, years ago. Or don't you remember?" The last sentence was full of venom.

Anko felt her breathing quicken. Yes, she had left Kurenai but it wasn't because she had stopped loving her! Homosexuality was still a bit of a taboo in Konoha and she had been afraid that they would be shunned if they were together. She had been afraid of what people would say and think so she convinced herself she and Kurenai never would have worked out.

She saw her mistake now, of course. If only she could tell her younger self to hold onto Kurenai, then things would be different. Anko had only begun to notice how Asuma and Kurenai were practically glued to the hip. Things were only going to get worse too. In a few days Kurenai would be taking part in the jonin exams, and if she passed she said she wanted to lead a team of genins. And Anko knew that Asuma had similar intentions. If that happened they'd be constantly seeing each other at work too.

Anko could feel a lump forming in her throat. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair because Anko loved Kurenai and because of one selfish decision a few years ago she was going to lose her to another man! Anko just loved Kurenai so fucking much, she couldn't see how anyone else could love Kurenai as much as she did and-

Anko jumped to her feet, her back facing Kurenai so that her tears wouldn't be visible. "I'll see you around," she said, struggling to prevent her voice from cracking. "Good luck in the exams."

She began her descent down the hill as a steady walk, but after a few steps she broke into a run. A part of Anko hoped that Kurenai would call her name, or run after her, but the brunette stayed seated and said nothing.


End file.
